Naruto and Hinata
by tiloop
Summary: When Naruto stay's over at Hinata's Place in order to protect the village while her Father is away many things happen, Hinata finally lives her love story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was his name, the one Hinata had fallen for. She always admired him from far away, but slowly admiration turned into something deeper. Hinata was practicing with her father on a hot evening when he got called on by the Fifth Hokage. Thus, leaving Hinata alone, and unsupervised. By now she was old enough to be alone ,after all she was already 17.

When Hinata's father had returned he announced he will be leaving the next day in order to attend a meeting between two villages. He also stated that while he's away Lady Tsunade will provide protection for Hinata, a Yellow Haired Ninja was going to supervise the small clan in exchange for Hinata's father.

A few moments after the departure of Hinata's dad Hinata headed to her room. She then laid down on her bed. Her room was normal. It was normal sized, painted with light purple, had a small wooden bed, and a medium-sized desk that was used for storage. There was only one window in the small bedroom and besides it was a door that allowed the entrance to a small bathroom. Hinata adored her room, it went with her style, not too flashy but just enough to keep her happy. On her desk was a picture of the one she loved, Naruto. The picture was taken when all nine genin had a get-together to celebrate their promoting.

Time was passing by slowly each second seemed to last an eternity until knocks were heard at the door. Hinata clumsily got up and yelled, "Coming!". She opened the door and as she did she got a good look of the Ninja.

"Hey Hinata!" he greeted her with that smile that shined brighter than the sun. "Old Granny Tsunade said I had to come and babysit, so here I am."

"Yes, Hello N-Naruto-kun...I was told you were coming...to…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hahh!? What? Hinata you have to speak up, honestly I can't hear a word you're saying" Naruto declared with one hand on his ear.

"Ahh , Im sorry. Please make yourself at home" Hinata said while opening the door and gesturing Naruto to come in.

"Great, Thanks." he said while walking in and replacing his shoes with sandals."So, you live here alone?"

" Yes, my Father sleeps over most of the time though, he's very protective of me" Hinata softly replied.

"Hmm, well I suppose that's a good thing...for a parent to take care of his child…" Naruto said leaving an awkward silence between them. _Grrr… _"Ahh, would you by chance have anything to eat, I had to skip breakfast this morning since Granny called me down last minute" He said while tugging at his stomach.

"Hehe" Hinata giggled. " I think we have Ramen cups in one of the cabinets, let me check" She said recollecting her memory.

"Really?!" Naruto said with sparkles in his eyes." Ahh, Thank You very much Hinata, seriously you saved me."

Hinata smiled and left to the kitchen. "Ahh, I can't reach, just a bit more…" She thought while stretching out her hand for the last Ramen cup.

"Hey, Hinata where's your…"

"Ahh!" Hinata had accidentally knocked over glass cups.

"Tsk, are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked with a worried voice.

He had arrived just in time to save both Hinata and the glass cup from shattering. Hinata was safely placed below him with one hand around her small waist. As Naruto put down the glass cups with his free hand he noticed the frozen Hinata wasn't moving.

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?" he asked again. He reached for her chin and gently lifted up her face, to his surprise there stood a tomato-red blushing Hinata. She opened her mouth to respond but the words wouldn't come out, instead she just stood there gazing at the pure blue eyes.

"I-I have to go" she quickly escaped Naruto's grasp and left the kitchen. "Th-hats the last Ramen cup...you can have it if you like…" Hinata said with her head poking out besides the wall.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said shooting another heart warming smile.


	2. Hinata's Dark night

After that mornings incident things seemed to calm down. Hinata was no longer on the verge of passing out.

"She's actually kinda cute, huh?" Naruto thought to himself. He was now outside laying down on the green grass. The wind was creating the perfect breeze which flowed freely through Naruto's blond hair. With half opened eyes he observed the white fluffy clouds passing by, trying to make shapes out of them. After a brief moment Naruto decided to head back inside when he saw from the corner of his eyes a strand of straight black hair twirling in the breeze. Hinata had been practicing for a while now. Sweat was sliding down her forehead and cheeks, she was also out of breath. Naruto was going to call out her name when she suddenly collapsed on the cold dirt.

"Oy, Hinata are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Naruto-kun...yes, I'm alright , it seems I've reached my limit for today. I just need to rest a little." Hinata informed Naruto before she completely passed out.

Naruto began to carry Hinata on his back while she took a short nap. She was lighter than he would imagine her to be, soon after her scent began driving Naruto insane, her fragrance was so sweet and had a hint of vanilla, the scent intoxicated Naruto's nose, almost driving him to his limit. Not only that but Hinata had a huge rack and it began rubbing against Naruto's back every time he took a step forward increasing his heart beat at a rapid pace.

"Gahh, I have to relax, what am I a pervert?"he scolded himself. Finally, they arrived at her room and he set Hinata down on her small bed. He then began to explore Hinata with his eyes. How when she breathed her chest moved up and down, how her hair fell so gracefully along her sides. Her lips looked soft and plump, her face peachy red from her practicing earlier. Naruto's face started glowing red and he scolded himself once again for having dirty thoughts.

She woke up not knowing where she was, and all she saw was pure darkness. The memories came back rushing back to her all at once. That night they had captured her. She was alone in the dark for a whole night. No windows, no one to talk to. Just her crumpled up into a little ball in a corner. "Someone please help" she lightly cried.

"H….ta, I said Hinata." Naruto was calling out to her. Once the lights were switched; Hinata was staring into nothing , her eyes were filled with fear. Her hands began shaking while he body fidgeted all around. Seconds passed and a tear made it's way down her cheek. Shortly another followed it's trail then one after the other they flowed down onto the blanket. She slowly turned to face Naruto, his face filled with concern.

"Hinata, why are you…?" he watched her perplexed. "Umm, was it something I did, if so i'm very, very sorry." He apologized while clasping his hands together. "But, just please stop crying." He steadily lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. Then slowly reached up and rested his arms around her small frail body gently pulling her towards him so carefully as to not break her. He felt her trembling and tightened his hold on her.

All of a sudden Hinata regained control of her surrounding, she quickly felt a pair of strong arms holding her tightly. She realized what was happening and almost immediately changed into a dark shade of red. "N-Naruto-kun!?" she managed to choke out.

"Hinata...are you okay now? You suddenly started crying and wouldn't respond to me at all. I kept calling for you, but you just sat there frozen solid." Naruto replied nervously.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I must have been having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She replied with a shaky voice trying to convince both herself and Naruto. However, Naruto could see through her mask and observed the small signs her body was giving out. She was still fidgeting although on a lower level, her words came out shaky, and she was gripping the covers.

"Well it's my job to protect you, even from nightmares." Naruto declared. He then let Hinata lose and made his way around her room into her bed. Afterwards he placed both his arms behind his head and gently drifted to sleep.

"What?!" Hinata uttered. Her face began to boil.

_Naruto's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful. _She thought to herself. "It'll be okay just this once." she whispered. After time had passed Hinata also followed Naruto into a deep slumber.


	3. A Pleasant Morning

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Hinata awoke and noticed a weird lump next to her. Who is…? , She lightly tugged the blanket and out came a blond sleeping. His fluffy hair stood out from all directions. Hinata giggled at the sight. It looks so soft, she thought. She then decided that petting him just a little wouldn't wake him up. As she reached out to pet him, her hand was caught by another much larger than her own.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" he asked with a sleepy face.

"Ahh. That, umm. I wanted to t-touch your hair…Sorry" she said with a slight bow.

"My hair? It's alright I guess. Here" he took Hinata's hand and placed it on his blond hair leisurely and gently Hinata began moving her hand back and forward.

"Mmm, that feels good." Naruto exhaled.

At his reaction Hinata continued to caress his blond head taking their sweet time. Her face had a kind and gentle look on it. Naruto raised his face and met face to face with Hinata as she smiled. His eyes lowered a bit, taking in all of her addicting expression. Then he reached up with both hands and slightly stroked her cheeks. _So soft. _He thought. When he saw the change in Hinata's face he chuckled a bit and proceeded to touch her. Taking yet another strand of her hair and inhaling her shampoo fragrance.

_Ring…Ring…Ring. _The phone disrupted the couple on the bed.

"I-I got it" Hinata said scurrying towards the phone. As Hinata talked Naruto observed how her body had matured over the years, she had a curvier figure and long straight Hair. She had gotten slightly taller, but was still inches below Naruto and then there was her chest. _Was it always that big?_ He thought without realizing what a dirty thought that was. _Hinata is too innocent for that. Jeez, Naruto get it together. _Shortly after Hinata hung up the phone and turned around.

"There will be a meeting I need to attend N-Naruto-kun." Hinata announced. "I'll be back before noon, you can eat without me" she said while searching for clothes.

"Hmm, that's alright but shouldn't I be accompanying you, as your guard?"

"Mmm, it's alright it's going to be held at my uncle's house, plus its whiting walking distance. So I should be okay" She smiled. "Ohm…umm Naruto if it's okay I'm going to change now…" said a blushing Hinata.

"Ahh, okay. I'll be on my way" Naruto slowly arouse from the soft bed and made his way out of the room.

Minutes after Hinata exited the room and came out looking like a completely different person. Her hair was up in a bun with some small strands popping out, she was wearing red hot lipstick and had a red dress that was complimenting her body in every form. Along with some strapless black high heels.

"Whoa, Hinata you look great" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said relieved that he liked it.

"What type of meeting is this anyways?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"It's and arranged meeting to find a Fiancée" Hinata said with gloom in her voice.

"What? Hinata you're getting married!?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, n-not yet at least. Uncle and father both think I need to get married quickly so there's always someone there to protect me, and they find it better to have a male leading the Hyuga clan instead of…me." She said a bit depressed. She began heading towards the door when someone reached out for her hand.

"Hinata wait! Before you go…"

(R/N): Hello there my dearest readers! I would like to get some feedback on how I'm doing. If I have some typos feel free to point them out. Please Review, I always look forward to reading them.


	4. Surprising Welcome Back

"Hinata wait!" Naruto took a hold of Hinata's small frail hand and pulled her back into an embrace, his long arms around her slim body, their warmth mixed together and there they stood. Hinata could feel Naruto's hot breath on her neck.

"Before you go, let me give you something" Naruto mumbled into her ear. His breath tickling Hinata's neck.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned. But it was too late Naruto lowered his head and placed his lips on Hinata's back. Softly kissing her back at first and then sucking; harder, increasingly. Hinata arched her back. A small gasp escaping her mouth. She tried to set herself free, but Naruto's grip was too hard and not wavering. He was holding her waist close to him and entangled her hands with his.

"Naruto-Kun…p-please release me…" Hinata said while her face turned all shades of red. She attempted to hold in her voice by biting down on her lip. Her eyes closed shut. Still struggling Hinata was pushed forward onto the wall. Naruto now had her hands pinned to the wall. Their fingers were intertwining with one another. Inhaling her fragrance Naruto intoxicated himself. Watching Hinata's expressions increased his adrenaline and made him want to do more. To touch her more, to make her feel more. However, Naruto knew his limits, and he knew that if he continued he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Alright. Done." He said before completely backing off and setting Hinata free. She fell to the floor with heavy breathing. Her eyes half opened. She stood up slowly recovering from all the excitement. If Naruto continued she felt her heart might have exploded. Once she got up she quickly opened the door and escaped to her destination.

_Gosh. What did I just do?_ Naruto scolded himself yet again. But he couldn't help it. The way she looked. She didn't want other guys drooling over her. So he HAD to mark her, there was no other choice after all his job was to protect her, from everything including those men who had the courage to mess around with HIS Hinata.

_I need a drink._ He thought to himself and began searching for something to soothe his thirst.

When Hinata returned from her "meeting" all the lights had been switched off. The room was completely dark. A small memory tried to sneak back but Hinata dismissed it before it could take place. She switched on the light to find Naruto snoozing on the couch. Sleeping as if nothing had happened.

Recalling the events that had taken place Hinata reached for her back and gently placed her hand on the darkened "mark". After she closed the door behind her she began making her way around the couch towards Naruto. Her high heels echoing throughout the small living room every time she took a step forwards. Kneeling besides him she observed his body. His steady breathing, his blond hair still visible in the dark room. _Thump…Thump…_Hinata could feel her heart beat getting faster. Touching her fast beating chest she closed her eyes and imagined Naruto's touch on her body. How everywhere his fingers touched it would immediately give a boiling sensation to her skin. The memory brought chills to her. Releasing a soft sight she got up started for her room when a hand reached out from behind and forcibly pulled her back. Throwing her out of balance she fell onto Naruto. A loud groan was heard; behind her a hand grasped her waist back. Hinata wide-eyed turned her face slightly and watched as the blond continued to sleep. She stayed still, watching his sleeping face. _He looks so innocent this way. _She thought. _But, I need to go. Things will be awkward in the morning when he wakes up. _Lightly removing his hand she got up. Going to the room and retrieving a blanket she placed it on him and departed to the bathroom to wash up afterwards retiring to her bedroom.

**I'm sorry for the slow updating. It takes a while to think of event with these two. Well Thank You for all the reviews. I take in consideration what you say, so please continue to review and favorite. :D**


	5. Preparations

_Knock. Knock. _Someone was at the door.

"Hinata! Come on, open up!" the female yelled from the outdoors.

"C-coming!" Hinata ran and hastily opened the door.

"Hinata! What took you so long! Honestly, I was out here for hours!" Overstated the blonde. Her hair swaying every time she stepped forwards. With both hands at her hips and slightly leaning forwards to scold the timid Hinata.

"Pl-lease take a seat" Hinata asked politely.

"Thanks" replied Ino. "Man, it sure hasn't changed at all. You still live in the same small house. Don't you ever get tired of living in such a place" Questioned the blond, really meaning no harm.

"Mmm…I like it, it suites me, don't you think?" Hinata responded with a small smile.

"I don't think so, you're far different than here." Ino smoothly spoke. "Anyways, the girls and I were going out today and we would like to know if you wanted to come?" she asked looking up for Hinata's response.

"Umm- well I'm not really doing anything, so I think I can make it, but what about N-naruto-kun? She questioned with a slight blush.

"What about him? Who cares about that idiot? Besides the guys are going out too, and I'm 110 % sure they'll invite him out." She said with her thumbs up.

"Really…alright, then I'll get ready" Hinata smiled with a rosy blush.

"You do that, meanwhile I'll ask that gigantic forehead if she wants to go" She said half-jokingly.

"Hay-Heyyy! Wake up already! Are you dead or something_?" I heard an annoying voice. Maybe if I ignore it, it will eventually go away. _

"Hey-You idiot, wake up." The voice howled. _This is bothersome, it just keeps getting louder and louder._ The more Naruto avoided the voice the more irritating it got.

"Gahh, WHAT? What is it?" Finally responding to the owner's voice Naruto got up and searched for the disturbance he sensed.

"Yo, Naruto hurry up and get changed, we're going out" Said the blurry figure.

"Who is…?" _sight_, Naruto weaved out a big sight once he realized who the blurry stranger was.

"What, what do you want Kiba? He question, while laying back down in bed. Kiba was sitting above, on his window. Probably the way he got in through.

"Idiot, don't go back to sleep. I told you didn't I? We're going out to eat, just us guys" He said with a huge grin.

"Ah…Who's paying?" Naruto glanced from under the covers. Deep down Naruto was filled with joy once he heard he was included in this "guys group", even if the cost was pricey, he would of surely still ended up going.

"Don't worry about the small details, lets save that for later." Kiba replied nonchalantly. "You worry about yourself for now"

"Really? Then I guess I'll g- Wait. What about Hinata? Gahh, I completely forgot. Sorry Kiba, I won't be able to go. I'm supposed to be watching Hinata until her father returns." Naruto sighted once again.

"First, don't sight like that, y'know every time you do, you let happiness escape you? And second, I heard from Ino that Hinata was going somewhere with the girls today, so I guess you can say it's some time off." Kiba explained.

"Alright then, I guess I I'll be going too." Naruto replied.

"Right, then I'll wake up the rest of the guys, while you get dressed" Kiba said his goodbye, and left with one leap.


	6. Lost

Hinata enjoyed walking home in silence, after all it was proof of how she had overcome one of her darkest fear. As she looked up she noticed how the sky was illuminated with millions of stars, all shining in their own individual way. She could hear the crickets chirping away, and a near river running at a leisurely pace. In addition to walking alone, Hinata was walking in one of the darkest streets, and considerably one of the most dangerous.

Just last year a baby was ripped from its mother's arms and never seen again, and the year before that a person went missing only to be found dead a few weeks later floating on the still river. The thought of these stories; whether true or not disturbed Hinata. _No matter_, she thought, _I'm stronger than I was before._ These thoughts encouraged the timid Hinata to move forward. That is until she began hearing abnormal noises, at first thinking it was her imagination she heard steps, and whenever she took a rest they would too. As she proceeded her eternal walk the steps persisted. Alarmed she increased her walking speed, and as she did so did they. It was as if someone was echoing her movements. At this she began to run first slowly then at an accelerating pace. For a second the movements of the owner had stilled and she finally breathed out a sight… then everything went pitch black. Someone had hit her when she let down her guard, and knocked her out cold.

When naruto arrived home he noticed the dark haired girl was nowhere in sight. _Probably still with the girls_. He though not making much of it. He then followed the hallway leading to the guest's room and fell asleep as soon as he laid his head down onto his pillow.

. Hard knocks where heard from the main door. _What now? _He thought, what was so important that he had to be awaken in the freaking afternoon. He came home late yesterday and planned on sleeping in the whole day.

"Naruto, where's Hinata?" said a frantic Kiba.

"Huh? Well she's probably in her room, I don't know, why?" he said leaning against the door.

"You moron, she had a meeting today with the leaders of my clan, yet she never showed up"

"What are you talking about Kiba? I'm sure she's just out and about" said naruto nonchalantly, yet even he began to feel a small guilt for not noticing her absence.

"Well is she here or not? " Kiba probably spat.

"No…I don't think so…" Naruto whispered.

"Tsk, Well then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and help me look, aren't you like her guardian or something, aren't you suppose to protect her!?" He began to feel the heat rising from inside his gut.

"Shut it, you don't know anything." Naruto rebutted and slammed the door shut, only for it to be knocked opened seconds later as a rapid Naruto rose from the small house.

"That's what I'm talking about." Muttered Kiba with a grin as he followed behind the blonde ninja.

Both ninjas looked and searched all over the hidden leaf, they asked anyone in sight if they had at least caught a glimpse of Hinata, but their efforts proved futile and not a word from her was heard. It was dark out by the time both the ninjas retired, Naruto wanted to keep searching, but Kiba proved a point when he stated that a ninja is not fully capable unless he has all the energy needed. Naruto hesitated and then agreed with a small nod.

_Gosh, where in the world could she be? This is all my fault, only if I had kept a closer eye on her none of this would off happened. She's probably all alone right now, or worse getting beat up, after all she was one of the future heads in the Hyuga clan. _All these bad thoughts came rushing into Naruto's head provoking a storm of malicious thoughts run in his head resulting in a huge headache. He had a difficult time sleeping that night, almost worried to death and engulfed in guilt in losing Hinata, allowing someone to take her.

By the time Naruto had woken up the sun hadn't set, the sky was filled with shades of yellow and red. He began preparing himself for the search once again. When he left the small house the sky was filled with dark grey clouds, something about the air was strange, it brought chills up Naruto's back. He knew something was going to happen he felt it.


End file.
